


"Oops!" "High?"

by larryshotcoco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddymonth, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshotcoco/pseuds/larryshotcoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis glared at him as Harry looked up at him with wide, nervous eyes.</p><p>"I'm disappointed in you," he mocked. Harry frowned again. He didn't like they way he kept bringing it up, but he had every right to.</p><p>"Did I tell you that you were allowed to touch yourself?" He asked. Harry frowned again and shook his head.</p><p>"No, daddy." Harry didn't break eye contact with Louis. </p><p>"I didn't think so. On your back," He ordered. Harry didn't dare to go against his order so he does as he's told, squirming with anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oops!" "High?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a picture I found. It was a text post on tumblr and I just had to write it.

Harry has been pissed off at Louis. Louis hasn't been giving him enough affection recently. Louis claims that it's just stress from being so busy lately. Harry isn't buying it though. He just wants to spend time with his boyfriend.

Another thing, he's been spending more time with Zayn, rather than Harry. Usually, Harry doesn't get upset about stuff like that, but he never gets to spend time with Louis anymore. They get a day off, and Louis ends up with Zayn instead. 

Harry has confronted Louis about this a few times. Louis brushed it off, said it was nothing, that they were having "bro time". But Harry had enough. Especially when Louis came into their hotel room in Chile at 1 a.m.

Harry was waiting up for him in their bed. He hadn't responded to any of Harry's messages and Harry began to worry. He was afraid he was hurt. He was relieved but irritated when he heard the door click open. He could hear Louis' voice mumbling about and then singing. He got out of the bed and walked to where he was by the door. Louis ran into Harry, falling backwards onto his bum. He giggled as he hit the floor.

"Oops!" He giggled and tried standing up. He had to grip Harry for assistance.

"High? Again Louis?" Harry asked, disappointed in his boyfriend.

"I'm not high," Louis protested. He pushed at Harry's chest in irritation. 

"Yes you are! I'm not stupid, Louis. You know I don't like this. This is the second time this month. I'm disappointed in you, hurt actually. You said you'd stop." 

Harry turns away from Louis and walks away from him.

"Hey, babe," Louis says softly. He grabs Harry by the wrist, stopping him from going anything further.

"Don't, Louis. You've been showing me zero affection over the past three weeks. We haven't made love once! I feel like you don't want me anymore. Louis, I don't want to lose you to drugs." Harry felt close to tears. He didn't want to cry, especially over this.

"Quit messing. It hasn't been that long, silly. We did it that one time on the bus," Louis protested. Harry shook his head at Louis.

"Lou, that was a month ago!" He practically screamed. Louis furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't think it was that long ago, was it?

"No, quit messing with me," Louis mumbled as he tried to clear his thoughts. He was indeed high but was ashamed to admit it. Harry knew too. 

Louis hated the fact that he disappointed Harry. He never liked to disappoint him. He felt like a failure if he did. He would beat himself up about it, just like he will the next day when he has the weed out of his system.

"I'm serious, Lou. You don't even want to be with me anymore, do you?" Harry accused. He was hurt and would cry if Louis said yes.

This made Louis mad though. He didn't like the accusation because it was far from the truth. He wanted to be with Harry for the rest of his life. He would never leave him.

"You think I don't want you?" He asked Harry in a low voice. Harry got a chill throughout his body at the tone of voice Louis was speaking in.

Harry backed away slightly, not sure what Louis was going to do next. He wasn't scared of his boyfriend, he just had no idea what he was about to do, given that he had substances coursing through his veins.

Louis reached out and grabbed Harry by the shirt. 

"Listen here, H. I never said that. You want to make love? Is that the problem? Is this what you want?" Louis rasped as he ran his hand up and over Harry's dick. Harry's eyes rolled back and closed them. He licked his lips before opening them again as Louis kept palming him.

"Please, Louis," He begged. Louis let him go and stepped away.

"I don't know, Harold. You seemed pretty pissed at me just a minute ago for getting high. I'm sure you won't want to make love since I'm such a disappointment," he fired at Harry. Harry frowned at the way Louis put that. He felt bad for saying he was disappointed. 

"That's not what I meant. Please, Louis," He begged again. Louis looked at Harry and could see how much he wanted it. Graned, Louis wanted it just as bad, but he couldn't let Harry know that.

"I will on one condition," Louis bargained. 

"I'll do anything," Harry admitted desperately. Louis smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"I'm glad you said that. Get on the bed, now," Louis demanded. Harry wasted no time in hurrying into their room and onto the bed.

"Clothes off. Now." Harry scrambled and began stripping away the clothing, pajama pants and a white t-shirt. 

"Last time I checked, boxers were an article of clothing," he snapped. Louis was in his dominant mode. High or not, he was in charge.

Harry quickly pulled off the black boxers and threw them to the side.

Harry was half hard by that point, from Louis groping him and, honestly, when Louis is like this, it turns Harry on. 

"Already getting excited? You shouldn't be. I'm going to show you that you're wrong. I'm going to show you I'm never fucking leaving you. You're going to be my little slut, got it?" He said lowly. He nodded quickly. Louis grabbed him by the dick, causing Harry to yelp.

"I said, do you got it?" He growled. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, sir," Harry said quietly. Louis gripped harder. 

"What do you call me, Harold?" He asked. He wasn't pleased with sir at all.

"I mean, yes, daddy," he whimpered. Louis let go and began peeling off his shirt. Then he proceeded with his skinny jeans. He threw them to the side and followed with his boxers.

"On your hands and knees, now," Louis demanded. Harry scurried onto all fours, his ass facing Louis.

"This arse is so pretty. It's going to hurt like a bitch, baby. I know how much you love the pain. You feel so tight around me when I haven't fucked you in weeks. I can only imagine what you'll feel like tonight," he cooed. Harry thought he was going to cum just from the words coming from Louis mouth.

"You want daddy to fuck you?" He taunted. Harry nodded, forgetting he was supposed to answer with words.

Louis smacked his hand down on Harry's ass, causing him to let out a moan of surprise. It didn't hurt, just scared Harry.

"Yes, daddy. Please, daddy," Harry begged again. He needed this.

Louis crawled up Harry so that he was on top of him. He began kissing down the spine of Harry's back, occasionally biting down.

He made his way to Harry's hole. He spread Harry's cheeks and watched as it moved due to the cold air hitting it.

Louis lightly traced his finger around the opening, watching it react to his touch. He smirked before leaning in and licking around it.

Harry let out a moan. He had missed this feeling. He had missed Louis tongue on his ass. He missed the warmth.

Louis entered Harry and began eating his ass out. Harry was a moaning, groaning mess before him. Louis was pleased with this reaction. He continued pulling out and pushing back in. Harry tried rutting against Louis' face, wanting more. Louis however wasn't happy with that. He pulled his tongue out and smacked Harry again.

"Turn around so that you're on all fours and facing me." Louis knew what he wanted. He was going to get it.

"Yes, daddy," Harry said obediently. He turned so he was right in front of Louis dick. 

Louis grabbed Harry by the hair and pushed him down on his cock.

"Suck, baby." Harry obeyed and began licking all over his dick. He started at the base and slowly licked up and over and all around his head. He took the head in his mouth, only sucking on it before taking the whole length. He didn't gag, so he started to move.

Louis filled his mouth and began thrusting against his throat. Harry took it. Louis was pushing him down and off his dick by his hair.

Harry moaned against his dick, loving the taste of Louis in his mouth. He felt like he was going to cum even though he wasn't the one receiving anything. 

He grabbed his dick and started tugging at the pace that he was sucking. Louis stopped Harry and pulled him off. Harry stopped yanking on his own dick. He knew Louis wasn't happy.

Louis glared at him as Harry looked up at him with wide, nervous eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you," he mocked. Harry frowned again. He didn't like they way he kept bringing it up, but he had every right to.

"Did I tell you that you were allowed to touch yourself?" He asked. Harry frowned again and shook his head.

"No, daddy." Harry didn't break eye contact with Louis. 

"I didn't think so. On your back," He ordered. Harry didn't dare to go against his order so he does as he's told, squirming with anticipation.

"I'm going to wreck you. No condom. Do you think you deserve lube, princess?" Louis asked while cocking his head to the side.

Harry looked up at him before answering, "No, daddy." He stuck out his bottom lip slightly before closing his eyes. 

They've done it without lube before, and Harry was in tears from the pain. He didn't want to experience it again. He hoped Louis had a heart and would use it even though he was mad at him.

"Do you want daddy to use lube? Do you want it to feel good?" He whispered seductively in Harry's ear.

"Please, daddy. I'm sorry," he whined. Louis wasn't completely heartless. Don't doubt for a second that he didn't think about not using it because he did. He decided to be nice just this once, to show Harry he does love him.

"Just this once. You're lucky I love you and want to be with you. Most guys wouldn't give two shits and would take you raw." Harry shivered at the thought. All he knew is that he wanted Louis inside him, and he wanted right then and there.

Louis spread Harry's legs apart. "Where's the lube, princess?" He asked. Harry's eyes grew wide. He left it in the bus, thinking he didn't have any use for it. 

"On the bus, daddy," he admitted in a voice barely audible. Louis closed his eyes, and let out a big sigh, trying not to get too irritated with Harry. 

"Well then, should I just go without anything? Is that what you want?" He asked. He wasn't trying to get annoyed. He just wanted to fuck the shit out of Harry.

"No, daddy. We could use something else. I-I have lotion in the bathroom," he stuttered. Yeah, it wasn't the same, but it was better than nothing at all.

Louis got up off the bed and went the bathroom and grabbed it off the counter. It was some natural soothing lotion infused with Shea butter. Some fancy shit Harry loved to use. He was all for referring to his body as a temple. 

Louis put some on his fingers and inserted one into Harry. He gasped at the feeling, missing the feeling it brought. 

Louis soon added another and began pumping in and out, receiving moans from Harry as he hit the spot he wanted.

He added a third finger, causing Harry to cry out. He waited a second before he started to slowing pump in and out again.

He removed them all suddenly. Harry almost started crying at the loss. He was a mess of whimpers.

Louis covered himself in the shea lotion before bending Harry's legs and pressing them against his chest. He lined himself with Harry.

"This'll show you who your daddy is. Daddy gets fucking high and daddy takes care of business. End of story." Harry nearly came at the declaration.

Louis pushed his head into Harry, leaving him gasping as he took fists full of the comforter of the bed. He pushed in more, taking his time. Harry moaned as Louis pushed in all the way in.

He pulled back slowly before pushing back a little quicker. Harry wasn't fully adjusted yet, but Louis pulled back again and pushed in quicker. He pulled back and slammed into Harry. Harry cried out and let a tear slip down his cheek. 

Louis continued to pound Harry, leaning down and resting his hands on other side of Harry's head.

Louis attached his lips to Harry's for the first time of the night. Harry hungrily shoved his tongue into Louis' mouth. He didn't resist, just simply pushed his tongue against Harry's.

Louis pulled Harry's bottom lip with his teeth as he continued ramming into him. Harry moaned into Louis' mouth as they kissed sloppily.

Louis pulled Harry's legs around his waist. Harry locked his ankles so his legs stayed wrapped around him. Louis pressed his chest against Harry's, leaving no space between them.

"Shit, princess. I'm going to cum," he whispered against Harry's mouth. Harry gasped against him.

His movements grew faster and harder until he finally released inside Harry. Harry felt the warm liquid fill him up. He began tugging quickly on his own dick, so close to his release. 

Louis smacked his hand away and grabbed him with his own hand. He dipped his head down and took Harry's dick in his mouth. He only had to lick around his shaft and suck lightly against his head for Harry to lose control. 

He came into Louis mouth and swallowed it all and licked up Harry's shaft, making sure he got every last drop.

Harry was in a daze as Louis crawled up Harry's body. He straddled Harry's torso. 

"Are you ever going to doubt daddy again?" He asked as he placed his hands on either side of his face. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Louis.

"No, daddy," he whispers, still in submissive mode. Louis smirks.

"What do you think about me smoking?" He tested him. Harry squirmed under his stare. 

"Daddy gets high, but Daddy takes care of business," he sputtered out. Louis smirked below at him, pleased with the answer.

"I love you," Louis whispers. Harry's breathing slowed and smiled lightly.

"I love you."

***

They feel asleep cuddling into each others side, both whispering apologies to each other.

They woke up the next morning to find out that the media found out about Zayn and Louis smoking. Harry nearly punched Louis out of stupidity. 

They had a interview scheduled for that morning. They all got ready for the interview. Harry didn't really do much to get ready, wore a t-shirt and skinny jeans. He didn't do his hair, just wore a head scarf. Louis wore basically the same thing.

Zayn was more nervous about it rather than Louis was. Louis didn't care. He didn't dwell on the idea.

The boys walked in the room with the interviewer inside. They spent 30 minutes answering random questions about tour and the new album. Finally, he asked the Harry the most awkward question.

"Harry, how do you feel about your bandmate, Louis, using drugs?" Everyone froze except for Harry who replied without hesitation. 

"Daddy gets high, but daddy takes care of business." Everyone turned and looked at Harry. Harry's eyes grew wide as he threw his hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, that's going to have to come out," Louis piped up. Everyone else stayed quiet, not daring to speak a word.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Harry tried to apologize.

"Alright, that's all for today." The interview ended, and Louis looked over at Harry and gave him a smirk.

"Nice one, baby." He still held a smirk as Harry mentally beat himself up.

"I hate you you so much," he pouted and pushed Louis' arm away.

"I love you," he said, knowing Harry was upset.

"I love you too."

**********

**Author's Note:**

> I know the timing of the media finding out wasn't accurate but it's called fanFICTION for a reason. K bye sorry this sucked


End file.
